polaris_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Commerce Castle
is an outpost that borders on being a shared (PTC) base. It sits on the bridge that spans the Great Falls Canyon Region connecting a mountaintop with murder snow the the upper Hidana region. Game Deails This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *39.6 (or map Latitude) *38.4 (or map Longitude) Landmarks sits on a bridge that can't be missed when traveling by flier in the upper regions of the Great Falls Canyon. If traveling by ground mount, it is the best way to pass to the other side of the canyon. It's not far from the Canyon Taming Castle (which is in the canyon's river basin). Noteable Regional Resources *Crystal is plentiful on a nearby canyon cliff. *Pearls are plentiful in the river below, though it's better to park a flier at the Canyon Taming Castle as the land in the region is fairly dangerous if anything spills over the ridges above. *Rest and safe emergency parking! The main reason for this location is to provide a resting point in the canyon. Overnight log offs are very safe, as the bridge has behemoth gates at either end, which trun the entire bride into a long pen. *Should the server ever gain a RP community, this location is set up as a trading post. Notable Amenities *This location is an outpost, so it has water, cooking supplies, a smithy, and a bed for fast travel. Extra amenities beyond a typical outpost include: *A powered trough *A forge *Open glass hatchframes can be found on the corners of the deck, for brave souls who want to thrill-drop into the river below. *The tables and decor for a trading event, should the server gain enough RP players. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth in a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers The bridge itself is completely safe, with gates preventing any wild dinos from making their way into the enclosure. The danger ramps up very fast outside of the gates though, with alpha carno spawns very common on the snow side. Both sides have raptors, carnos, and terror birds. The green Hidana side often has rxes and allosaurus packs. Notes Please do not touch the railings around the deck that faces the deeper canyon and volcano. Accidentally picking up one piece will destroy the railing all the way around. Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air while flying above, nearer the upper Hidana end of the bridge. Note the rest of the canyon below and the volcano in the distance. If you could turn around 100% and fly along the ridge to the right, you'd spot the crystal. Even further down you would eventually see the Canyon Taming Castle. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Outposts